Talk:Marco-035
Initial Problems Just want to point out a thing or two. * The United States did not exist by the time the SPARTAN-IIs were abducted and trained. It was known as the United Republic of North America. So I'd change USA to that. Washington DC would probably still be around though. * SPARTAN-IIs were never given Marine ranks as they were enlisted in the Navy, so he'd have the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. Kit-103 02:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) All right, thanks. I didn't know that. I'll edit it when I get a chance. Also, unlike their counterparts, that were trained on Reach, Sigma Team was given Marine ranks as they would be taking orders from ONI, or more specifically, Dr Calvin Roe, the one who led their training. Their ranks were pretty much given as the Doctor wanted, Fenn-145 given the rank of general, while Marco-025, who opposed the Doctor, was given the rank of Sergeant Major. Thank you. Brodie-001 Err, I'm afraid that the rankings wouldn't be plausible. General is an O-10 Commissioned Officer Rank in the Marine Corps, one that would be presented to an individual for years of outstanding military service: under no practical circumstances would a SPARTAN-II, none of whom were Commissioned as Officers in the first place, be able to obtain such a rank (not to mention that it would give the SPARTAN-II command authority, something that would hinder his/her role as a "tool" of warfare). If SPARTAN-II's were Marines, then the rank of Sergeant Major would be acceptable (given that the SPARTAN had served with distinction for quite some time, and accomplished much in his/her military career), but note that all SPARTAN-II's were Naval personnel: the SPARTAN-II Programme was under the jurisdiction of the UNSC Navy, and the Office of Naval Intelligence wouldn't hand over one team of SPARTAN's to the Marine Corps on a whim. Now, I don't mean to come off as hostile, but I'm just asserting that it would be nonsensical to give a SPARTAN the rank of General Officer, and that it would be more logical to keep them as Naval personnel. I see your point. Well, I intend to change the Ranks, giving one of my Spartans, as Team leader, the rank of general, whereas the others were given the ranks of Captain, with one Commander as second in command of the team, and one Sergeant Major. I will lower the ranks of two of the Spartans a bit, but by 2552, or more specifically the Battle of Harpa, they would have earned a few promotions. As for them being in the marine corps, Sigma Team was assigned there rather than the Navy because they were intended to be a secret division, and under no circumstances were they allowed contact with Halsey's Spartans, as it would raise a lot of questions about where they came from. Sigma team was originally intended to be more of an elite assassination team that would kill specific targets on the orders of ONI,but with the outbreak of the Human-Covenant war, they would be forced to fight on the front lines as well as carrying out their 'blackop' assassination missions on Insurrectionist and Covenant bases/leaders/ships etc... I hope that I have made things a little clearer, and I will change the ranks, but by the year 2552 they would have achieved the initial ranks I came up with for them. Remember that the first time they were featured was the Battle of Harpa, in 2552, so by then they would have been promoted but early in the war, they would have been lower ranks. Brodie-001 *Just thought I'd say that two Spartan-IIs were officers. Fred was a Lieutenant JG and Kurt was a Lt. Commander. Both were commissioned as Officers in context: Kurt in order to head the SPARTAN-III Programme, Fred in order serve as a leader among SPARTAN-II's. Either way, however, an O-10 paygrade would be much too high to be logically sensible: that would give a Super Soldier a desk job and authority over large infantry formations. Despite being given the rank of general, the Spartan Fenn-145 is not just someone who sits at a desk, he is more of an 'on the ground' general, fighting alongside his troops as well as directing them. It would be quite illogical to give a Spartan a desk job, the reason he was given such a high rank was because of his tactical genius. He is no less capable in combat as the rest of the team, and has fought on the front line just as they would, he is simply quite a high rank due to his tactical prowess as well as his fighting skills. It's just that his speciality happens to be tactics, just as other members of Sigma Team such as Marco-025 uses heavy weapons, or Jax-007, whose speciality is close combat weapons. Brodie-001 Fine, I see your point. I've got a lot of editing to do... User:Brodie-001 Okay... i'm pretty sure i've changed everything, now I can get back to my work in peace. User:Brodie-001 The whole quote about the why would people go against their own species, is rather, nay, incredibly naive. I don't think I SPARTAN would say it. :\ Joshua (Talk) 19:41, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... you are right about the quote. I put it in when I first created the article, time to update, methinks.. Brodie-001 Comments Since it was a while ago since comments were made, anything else can be posted under here, thanks! Brodie-001 Help Please I have currently started my own spartan but has run into a problem http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silva-021%28TheHaloGuy%29 as you can see i dont how how to add name,gender,hair colour eginto the table. please help me my username is UK II DeffDeala on bungie u want to message me or reply here Thanks. I am currently reading Marco now Eye